


De Anhelar y Renacer

by Libia, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [6]
Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: Divergencia en el canon, F/M, M/M, Referencias a Shayla x Elliot, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Esa noche cuando beso al asistente su mente fantaseo un cambio de apariencia a la del hacker,así mientras recorría los labios de ese hombre,era en realidad a Elliot a quien besaba,mientras deshacía sus ropas y lo tomaba una y otra vez era a Elliot a quien amaba, porque cada acción que hacía iba acompañada del pensamiento y profundo anhelo que Tyrell tenía hacia Elliot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene spoilers del final de la primera temporada,  
> tendencia al vampirico de Anne Rice ,True Blood , etc.  
> Si tambien amas Tyrelliot unete a :  
> https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

Las tareas para que el título como _Director en tecnologia provisional_ se convierta en únicamente _Director en tecnologia_ exigían su atención,haría lo _necesario_ para conseguir el puesto , es por ello que _tirarse_ al asistente del presidente de la compañía era sólo una nimiedad ,necesitaba la información que contenía su móvil y lo obtendría ,el sexo sólo era una de las tantas herramientas para conseguir su cometido , aún cuando cierto hacker apareciera incesante en todos lados,en todos los rostros desconocidos que pasaban por la calle nublando su juicio ,Joanna lo percibió, su falta de concentración y alargada contemplación hacia la _nada_ pero no era hacia la _nada_ por la que sus pensamientos volaban lejos,su anhelo por _Elliot_ era más fuerte que nunca, era todo lo que todo su ser pedía,no, _exigía_ a cada momento sin importarle lo demás .

Esa noche cuando beso al asistente su mente fantaseo un cambio de apariencia a la del hacker,así mientras recorría los labios de ese hombre,era en realidad a _Elliot_ a quien besaba,mientras deshacía sus ropas y lo tomaba una y otra vez era a _Elliot_ a quien amaba, porque cada acción que hacía iba acompañada del pensamiento y profundo _anhelo_ que Tyrell tenía hacia _Elliot_.

Si _anhelo_ incluso cuando supo finalmente a través del medio que menos espero:las noticias en la televisión, la razón por la cual Elliot había inculpado a Colby, _venganza_ era la _debilidad_ de _su_ humano,la _llave_ que necesitaba para desbloquear la cámara blindada que se interponía entre ellos.

Hizo su _jugada_ con esa información cuando el _destino_ los volvió a juntar en Steel Mountain.

Aquella tarde,fue inesperado,lo fue, una de las labores como CTO incluso uno _provisional_ era asegurarse de que los documentos en físico de Ecorp estaban a buen resguardo más aún cuando estos iban a ser copiados analogicamente a otra cinco bases como esa, claro el horario era literalmente ni bien _salia del ataúd_ ,seis de la tarde, era conducido desde su casa a la empresa y desde ahí un helicóptero lo transportaría , serían unas tres a cuatro horas con todo y el trayecto,casi no tenía tiempo para arreglarse como quería,pero era lo suficiente con ayuda de Joanna quien se encargaba de que esté listo a _tiempo_.

Lo vio pasar por el establecimiento pero no lo creyó ,era difícil creer algo que _veía_ en todos lados, sin embargo cierta tensión vino hacia él ,esa emoción no era suya era una _sombra_ una _transmisión_ de _su_ humano,lo percibe estaba cerca de él ,diferenciaba el ritmo particular de sus latidos entre toda la gente,siguió su curso como si fuera un imán atraído por su igual.

Y lo encontró estaba ahí a solo unos metros de distancia,deseaba tocarlo,acortar ese espacio que los separaba en cambio se comportó de forma _correcta_ manteniendo el control de sí mismo,disfrutando de su cercanía,comenzando una conversación en la que él era la estrella ,sus movimientos,su parte,la acentuación y modulación de su voz era todo parte de una actuación bien aprendida ,una que no dio resultado.

\--- ¿Siempre comes aquí?¿En este lugar? --- preguntó Elliot como un _jaque mate_ en _el_ _juego_ ,su _actuación_ no había funcionado y aún percibía _tensión_ de _su_ humano,preguntar ,conseguir con palabras las respuestas del ser que anhelaba, no era una opción,por lo menos no una que le llevará a buen puerto , así que decidió liberar su _mejor carta_ \--- Sé que incriminaste a Terry Colby --- enunció por supuesto el humano lo negó ,daba igual para él, no deseaba inculparlo ,lo único que deseaba era demostrarle que _lo sabía_ ,conocía su _debilidad_ y no le importaba ,porque para él es un _ser extraordinario_ un _igual_ ,únicamente ansiaba quebrar el muro que los separaba ,una _jugada_ que requería ser intimidante y paciente,esperar la respuesta del otro,después de todo _tiempo_ era el recurso con el que más contaba.

Tocar sus hombros sólo era un pequeño recordatorio ,un roce,una demostración física de que el _juego_ continuaría en otro momento,pero lo haría,el brillo en sus ojos lo expresó con mejor elocuencia que las palabras en su boca.

 _“Enfócate”_ se repetía Tyrell para sí mismo en el viaje de regreso,un par de horas ya estaba de regreso en su casa alistandose para la cena con Scott Knowles,candidato elegido por Phillip Price para ser el nuevo CTO.

\--- No encontrar sus puntos débiles es una seria desventaja --- se quejó Joanna en el camino a la casa de los Knowles,Tyrell los había investigado eran un matrimonio vampírico-humano feliz,exitoso incluso Sharon ya había sido aceptada hace poco para ser _convertida_ por propios logros.

Después de unos instantes cerca del lugar esos datos carecían de importancia para Joanna --- Aunque sean felices y no quieran nada ahora,lo harán,sólo hay que quitarles lo que ya tienen --- declaró con suficiencia,podrían con ese _problema_ nada los detendría en el camino al poder.

La cena fue un _éxito_ o eso era lo creyó en esos momentos , a la tarde siguiente se dio cuenta de su error Scott _lo sabía_ ,su esposa le contó todo sobre ellos en el baño,bueno casi todo se le _olvidó_ la parte en la que ella le había abierto las piernas en clara afirmación de que estaba dispuesta para él.

\--- ¡Ya la tenía! ¡Me abrió las piernas! --- se quejaba en el celular a Joanna --- Aparentemente no te las abrió tanto --- contestó la vampira sarcásticamente analizando la situación ,buscando alguna oportunidad --- Nos he puesto en riesgo,debo retroceder ,tener paciencia --- dijo Tyrell vencido.

\--- Tener paciencia está bien, pero no acobardarte ,de hecho ya sabemos lo que ella quiere --- respondió calmada, --- ¿Qué? --- preguntó el vampiro sin entender del todo a que se refería su hacedora , --- Sentirse _deseada_ \--- enunció Joanna cortando la comunicación.

El vampiro permanecio asi recuperando la compostura, no pudo hacerlo,otro problema lo aquejaba , uno _externo_ ,era _Elliot_ desde que despertó la conexión entre ellos le transmitió tensión ,ansiedad ,pensó que sería como la vez pasada, quizás tenía problemas en el trabajo como él , pero a este punto esos sentimientos se habían vuelto inestables ,fuertes como para deberse a una situación común , _su_ humano estaba en problemas ,tenía que ir por él ,dejar su oficina y encargarse de lo que o quien lo está amenazando.

Hizo un chequeo de rápido de las cámaras públicas que le indico que personas extrañas estaban con Elliot,siguió el recorrido del auto en el que se llevaron a _su_ humano,el final del recorrido dio hasta el _Departamento de Correción de Nueva York_.

Tenía que ir en taxi no podía confiar en Mr.X para llevarlo al lugar,era más leal a Joanna que a él , y sabe que demonios haría la vampira si tuviera la información,vería a Elliot como una distracción a sus planes ,no lo aceptaría ,lo alejaría de él ,era mejor mantenerlo para sí mismo.

El auto no avanzaba ,el tráfico de la ciudad lo volvía loco a este paso se quedaría estancado toda la noche ahí, decidió ir por su cuenta con la velocidad que contaba era más rápido ,se desató la corbata poniéndola cuidadosamente en su bolsillo y fue hacia Elliot.

Las luces se apagaron por unos instantes y el desastre se desato ,se oian gritos y alaridos ,rodeo el lugar buscando a Elliot , podía sentir como el miedo se apoderaba de los sentidos de _su_ humano , era desgarrador , aguzó su oído para discernir entre el sonido de los latidos de todos los humanos a su alrededor,cuando al fin pudo distinguirlo junto a un par de hombres ,uno de ellos con traje naranja estaba sosteniendo un arma cerca de Elliot,el estruendo del disparo lo resquebrajó,el miedo envolvió su ser, hundiendolo …

Una sonata se estaba apagando pero no era la de _su_ humano,al fin llegó a Elliot,quien estaba destrozado ,incluso sin la conexión lo hubiera notado, la expresión de su rostro viendo a la mujer en el auto,la dueña de la _sonata_ apagándose,moriría en unos segundos como máximo un par de minutos ,sus ojos reflejaban una _tristeza infinita_ y un brillo hacia _su_ humano que a la interpretación del vampiro cantaba _No me arrepiento de nada_ de _Edith Piaft_ ,basto con eso para saber que era _especial_ ,la conexión tan sólo lo confirmaba.

¿La amas? --- pregunto Tyrell seriamente , --- Si --- contesto Elliot sin dudar, --- De acuerdo la arrancaré de la muerte entonces ,sólo ten en cuenta que tendrás que ocuparte de ella,los neófitos son como bebés ,siempre _hambrientos_.--- declaró el vampiro iniciando el proceso de conversión.

Lo había visto un par de veces en su vida,el paso de la vida humana a la eternidad ,era un rito de gran importancia en la Alta sociedad vampírica desde que salieron del _ataúd_ ante el mundo,se daba una vez cada diez años o más dependiendo de los méritos del humano en cuestión,se había reglamentado tanto que el proceso burocrático duraba en sí mismo uno o dos años dependiendo lo bien vinculado este el vampiro que se va encargar del neófito.

La desangró con prisa antes de que los latidos desaparecieran para después darle de beber la sangre de su muñeca,Shayla no se movió, tan débil como estaba sus ojos se tornaron opacos hasta que algunas gotas se deslizaron dentro de su boca y la energía emergió de ella, lo suficiente para tomar la sangre que le ofrecía ese extraño.

Elliot estaba paralizado _“¿Es una alucinación? ¿Shayla ha muerto y mi mente está creando todo esto sólo para no aceptar lo que está pasando? Pero si fuera así ¿Por qué Tyrell estaba ahí?de todas las personas que pudo imaginar¿Por qué él?¿Por qué me siento tan cansado repentinamente?¿Sabés algo?”_

Preguntaba el hacker a su _amigo imaginario_ siendo testigo de todo el proceso sin saber que hacer o no hacer.

\--- Elliot … Elliot, te necesito --- susurro el vampiro sin fuerzas sosteniéndose en uno de los costados del auto,la humana lo había drenado casi por completo,necesitaba sangre,la suficiente como para volver a su casa,seguir con su vida,su trabajo,Joanna,conformándose con _Real Blood_ hasta una próxima vez con _su_ humano.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y como si fuera lo más _natural_ que hacer ladeo su cabeza para que Tyrell tenga mejor acceso a su cuello.

\---*Tack min kära. --- dijo el vampiro después de tomar la sangre que necesitaba ,controlando sus ansias por más.

Esa sensación de los colmillos en su piel,de su sangre siendo succionada,la reconocía ,empezaba a descubrir el origen de esos recuerdos, _sangre_ , _piel_ , _calidez_ ,todo se agolpaba entre imágenes inconexas y _rojo_ .. un _rojo intenso_ cubrió todo …  

**Author's Note:**

> * la frase en sueco significa : Gracias mi amado .


End file.
